Alyssa Lord
Alyssa Lord (10th June 2008) is the first Lady of the United Republic and therefore the current and 2nd wife of Hugh Lord. Alyssa Lord (''Nee: Durkin) ''grew up from a extremely wealthy family from New York, USA. To Felicia and Richard Durkin. She has a younger sister Cassandra. Her early life and status was mainly formed by here father who sent both Alyssa and Cassandra to the prestigious St. Hugo's Boarding school in Queens, New York. Where Alyssa excelled and managed to secure a place at Yale University where she studied Business Management. After finishing her four year degree. She worked her way up the family Pharmaceutical business, IngJen. Eventually becoming Vice President of the company. Eventually her father stepped down of President of IngJen and Alyssa became CEO along with her sister. By 2050 when the business was placed in a blind trust she was worth to be an estimated $65 million. She first met Hugh Lord when her and her father attended a Business conference on September 2026 in London when she was only 18, Hugh was 28, after their company was about to make large investments in the UK. At the time Hugh was a successful politician, MP and Deputy leader of Vanguard. Hugh was recently divorced from his first wife Sophie Grant. They both married on the 30th August 2028 and went on to have five children together. During the British civil war, she and their two children Cassie and Arthur who were only infants at the time were sent to live in the United States with Alyssa's parents for there own safety. Every six months Alyssa travelled to the Republic of Ireland to meet Hugh who at the time was leading troops for the BLF. As Hugh was banned from entering the United states for the duration of the war. In 2042 she had dual citizenship of both Britain and America. As she had been living in the UR for over 10 years. Both her and her sister began taking over their father's company during the 2040's with Alyssa frequenting the United States. However during the 2050's to avoid public scrutiny when she was first lady of the United Republic, her share of the company was placed under audit of a blind trust. Despite avoiding debates and discussions into UR politics and attempting the remain neutral, she was often present along side her husband at campaign rallies and no doubt was a supporter of Right-wing National Conservatism like Hugh Lord since she was a registered US Republican. After her husband left the presidency she devoted the remainder of her work life to IngJen every year delegating the management to her daughter Amelia and her son Edwin. She began fundraising event and donating much of her profit shares to charitable causes becoming more involved as began to retire. By the time of her death on the 23rd March 2101 she had raised and donated a large amount of her annual wealth £45 million to charitable causes, her two main charity were suffers of Spina Bifta trust UK and Cancer research UK.